


It's All Greek To Me

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade), Echosrevenge



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echosrevenge/pseuds/Echosrevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG-1 finds themselves on a planet with the descendents of the Sacred Band of Thebes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Greek To Me

Daniel had to admit there was always a nervous thrill about going through the Stargate to a new, uncharted planet. Not every moment of every day was spent fighting the Goa'uld. In fact, they had relatively a lot of down time, and, during those downtimes, their priority was to map out the Stargate network and meet possible allies. A new planet had been cleared as safe for human travel by M.A.L.P (Mobile Analytic Laboratory Probe) and now SG-1 was going to go through on an exploratory mission.

Daniel kept fussing over his pack, realizing that it was just reaching the limit of what he was allowed to carry. He needed more reference material, but Jack had insisted he had to limit what he took from day one. He still had the pack open when Jack came up behind him and plucked away a large book that he was trying to fit in.

“Jack, give that back,” Daniel protested, trying to snatch the book back.

"Danny, it's not going to fit and you know it. Packing this thing so tight that the book pops out before we go through the gate, then getting Sam to carry it, is not happening again," Jack said with a small smile. "So, I saved room for one, and only one, book in my pack."

Daniel smiled when he heard Jack call him Danny. It didn’t happen often, and if it did, they were usually alone and Jack was trying to placate him somehow. “I really do need all of this stuff,” Daniel said. “We have no idea what kind of culture we might encounter…”

"It's called compromise. I thought you academics knew all about advanced concepts like that," Jack teased while he closed Daniel's pack. "I'm compromising by taking a book for you, and you're compromising by not asking to take any more. Plus, we need to get to gate room now."

“Just be careful with that book,” Daniel said, already struggling to get his pack on. “It’s out of print.”

"Do you own any books that are actually in print?" Jack asked as they walked toward the gate room.

“Yes, and there was this new manuscript on Bronze Age Mesopotamia that I just bought,” Daniel started to babble excitedly and then saw his teammates. “Oh, hey Sam… Teal'c.”

Sam saw Jack packing the book into his bag and mouthed a 'Thank you' to him with a grin. "Everything's set. We go in five minutes," she said out loud to Jack.

The journey there was as routine as jumping across the galaxy through an event horizon could be. Jack was the first through as always and the rest of the team was greeted with him yelling out, “Welcome to PX-133 boys and girls!”

"We need to explore to the south," Teal'c said, ignoring Jack's exuberance as usual. He was busy scanning the area around the gate.

Daniel was already busy exploring the ruins around the Stargate that were almost mandatory for every planet. He ran his hand over some carving in a fragment of stone. “I think this is ancient Greek!” he proclaimed.

"Yeah," Jack called from the other side of the clearing. "I was just saying the same thing to Sam here."

“Shut up, Jack!” Daniel called out good-naturedly. “I think these are the ruins of temple dedicated to Ares, the Greek god of war.”

"Sir, this site is at least marginally maintained," Sam said as she inspected the ruins. "Not often, but someone is definitely coming out here occasionally to clean things up."

“Look alive then people,” Jack instructed. “Keep an eye for Natives.”

Daniel kept analyzing the ruins until he heard the team raise their weapons. “JackO’Neill, I believe we have visitors,” Teal'c announced, pointed his staff at the group of men who were coming out of the nearby undergrowth.

Daniel, not seeing any drawn weapons, started walking towards them "Look, they're dressed in a style reminiscent of ancient Greeks."

His forward progress was halted when Jack reach out and grabbed the back of his shirt. Switching smoothly into the oldest form of Greek he knew, Daniel asked them if they could understand him.

A man dressed in the garb of a unit commander asked back in Greek and Daniel translated, “They say they can understand me…” Then he smiled. “He asked if I was a fool and they want to know why we broke the sanctity of the temple?”

"Great, more people thinking the Stargate is a temple. We're not going to have them attacking us or trying to sacrifice us, are we?" Jack asked with a scowl. He knew that Daniel's mastery of languages was one of the reasons he came along, but he hated not knowing exactly what was being said. He tightened his grip on Daniel, still not sure the men facing them were friendly.

The man who was clearly in charge noted Jack’s protectiveness and was whispering with a man who was standing close to him. Daniel exchanged a few more sentences and told Jack, “They want to know who the leader is, since apparently they don’t buy that it’s me.”

Jack made a grunting sound and pulled Daniel behind him before walking forward, one hand outstretched. Handshakes seemed to be a fairly universal greeting no matter where they ended up. "Make sure they know I'm the one in charge," he said under his breath.

The imposing man in charge scowled and stood there with his hands crossed around his chest, reminding Daniel a lot of Jack. The man standing next to the unit leader elbowed him and the leader sighed before clasping Jack’s hand.

Daniel and the man who had elbowed the leader exchanged rueful grins as the two men shook hands and muttered barely polite greetings the other could not understand. He waited until they were both quiet before asking the other man if their intrusion on the temple was going to cause problems.

“That’s the leader of this unit,” Daniel started to tell Jack. “Akontios says that there will have to be negotiations on what kind of compensation will be needed to appease the Priests of Ares.”

Jack was quizzing Daniel on their chances of being murdered or maimed when the one Daniel had dubbed Elbow Man in his head reached over and tapped him to get his attention. Daniel's eyes flashed over to Sam and Teal'c a few times while the man was talking. "Guys, they said we need to go back to camp with them, but women are not allowed." He started to blush. "They also said Jack doesn't need to worry about, erm, anything."

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jack asked.

"Nothing. I'll take care of everything," Daniel said with an innocent look, hoping Teal'c didn't say anything. He was pretty sure he'd figured out what was going on even if he couldn't speak the language.

“I can return to base, Sir,” Sam volunteered. “I’ll talk to General Hammond about dipping into the gold reserves. Gold seems to be a pretty universal form of making amends.”

"What did they say about me DanielJackson?" Teal'c asked. "I assume they will welcome the two of you, but I do not plan to return to base as well."

“They asked if we had another male member of our unit,” Daniel told him, coughing uncomfortably.

"Tell them I am honour bound to follow O'Neil until my debt to him is paid," Teal'c said smoothly.

Daniel repeated the statement to Akontios, who promptly started arguing with Elbow Man. They finally seemed to reach a conclusion that made Daniel pale. “They… T-They think you’re Jack’s slave now.”

Teal'c stared coldly at the men and then at Daniel. "You can explain that too them later as well," he stated, crossing his arms.

“Greek society had slaves,” Daniel tried to explain. “They are just trying to understand why a male warrior was alone. From what I gather, they have a slightly different social organization than the ancient Greeks…” He hesitated, not wanting to say out loud what he suspected when Jack might clue in for once. “I think we both have an idea.”

"Go back and explain things to Hammond," Jack said to Sam. He wasn't going to try to figure out what Daniel was talking around until they had some downtime wherever they were going. "We'll make radio contact every 12 hours if there's someone on this side to receive it. Daniel, ask them how soon we can come back to the gate."

Daniel spoke to Akontios, who in turn spoke to Elbow Man before he came to a decision. “After negotiations are complete. He didn’t give an exact time frame, but said we would be their guests. They said it was Thebes, Jack. Thebes! Do you have any idea what that means?”

Jack looked at where he was still holding onto the back of Daniel's jacket then over at the warriors facing them while he replayed the conversation and some bits of military history that he vaguely remembered. "Yeah, I think I do," he said without letting go of Daniel.

Akontios smiled at Jack’s actions and made a comment to Daniel that made him blush.

“What did he say?” Jack demanded, seeing that Daniel was uncomfortable.

"Nothing important. Just part of that little mix-up I'll take care of on the walk back to Thebes," Daniel answered.

They saw that Sam returned safely through the Stargate. Daniel managed to pick up reference to Amazons as Akontios discussed Sam with Elbow man. As they set out towards the new city state of Thebes, Daniel was shocked when Jack slipped his arm around his waist.

Daniel just ignored it other then a faintly blushed as Elbow Man introduced himself as Laios. He kept trying to figure out how to explain things to them, but Jack's actions weren’t making it easy. With half his mind working on that problem, he and Laios spent the entire trip talking about the tribe's customs.

It turned out that this planet was populated with the descendents of the Sacred Band of Thebes. The Band of 300 warrior lovers hadn’t all died in 338 BC, but instead a Goa’uld posing as the Greek god Ares had taken some to this planet. When Daniel asked how they managed to reproduce, Laios made reference to a settlement of women descended from the Amazons. Apparently the two societies functioned separately, only meeting for trade and ritualistic copulation for reproduction. The norm and expected sexuality in this new Thebes was homosexuality.

As they got closer to Thebes, Daniel could feel Jack's eyes on his back. He was surprised that Jack had held his tongue as long as he had. He knew as soon as they were alone he was going to get interrogated, but he still hadn't decided what to say. Still, he knew he needed to get it over with so he asked Laios if they could be shown to wherever they'd be staying.

Jack watched as Daniel asked some question that got him a set of speculative looks. "What's going on, Danny?" he asked as he stepped up right behind Daniel.

“He wants to know if Teal’c will be staying with us,” Daniel answered.

Jack thought for a minute before deciding on his answer. "He can have his own room, but I want it next to ours," he finally said.

Daniel realized then that Jack knew what was going on. “So, you know… that they, well that they…”

There was a half grin, half smirk on Jack's face as he just stared back at Daniel and watched him start to blush. "Yes, Danny, I could figure that out from the clues you dropped and the looks they were giving us. It's probably for the best from the way a few of the men here were looking at you."

“They weren’t looking at me,” Daniel tried to protest. “This is a society based on bonded warriors, I’m not a warrior.”

"I believe O'Neil is correct," Teal'c said. "From observing the pairings, it would seem they value knowledge that can aid in warfare. As such you would be a prime choice for an ambitious warrior."

“I’m not a piece of meat,” Daniel snorted with humour. “And I don’t think you’re right.”

"They sending us to our rooms now, or are we meeting with the big guys first?" Jack asked. He knew trying to convince Daniel that he needed to be careful because the men here found him interesting was a lost cause.

“Laios said something about a feast,” Daniel said. “Despite the fact that we violated the temple, we’re still guests and the Greeks were always known for their hospitality, if they didn’t kill you.”

"As long as we don't have to wear togas it's fine. See if they'll show us to our rooms then come get us before the feast. I need time to debrief you," Jack said.

“Alright,” Daniel said and got one of the men to show him their room… a small room with only one bed.

Once the men had left the room, Jack sat down on the bed. "So, Danny, gonna give it to me now? Make it quick, not a long briefing with all the details. You can save that for the after action report."

“They’re all gay,” Daniel answered abruptly. “That quick enough?”

"You don't have a problem with that do you? Something's got you out of sorts to be reduced to a three word report," Jack asked, still smiling.

Daniel was more than a little flustered. This entire situation destroyed his comfortable level, but not because he was homophobic… rather it was the complete opposite. Ever since he had come to the realization that he would never see his wife again, Daniel had slowly started to develop feelings for Jack. He had never really wanted a wife in the first place, but Sha're had become his closest friend and he missed her. However, what he felt for Jack was far more than he ever felt for Sha're.

“No, I’m fine, Jack. Really,” Daniel said. He gave him a weak smile. Daniel had never been good at lying to Jack, or anyone else really.

"Something's got you acting weird, and for once I didn't do anything," Jack answered as he tugged Daniel over to sit next to him on the bed. "I know you don't believe me, but you need to watch yourself around these guys. If they don't already want you, they will once they figure out just how smart you are."

"It doesn't bother you? I didn't think Teal'c would have a problem, or you with the culture," Daniel added quickly. "But to have them all thinking we're… well, you know. I don't want you embarrassed just because you think you have to do it to protect me."

“I don’t embarrass that easy,” Jack answered back with a smile. “And I’ve been in the armed forces most of my life, so despite what you think, you’d be surprised what I’ve been exposed to…”

"I didn't think you were sheltered," Daniel said. His embarrassment was changing to annoyance at how Jack seemed to be 'handling' him. "I was just worried about putting you in a situation that made you uncomfortable."

"Don't worry, Danny. I'm not embarrassed, and, in fact, I'll probably be gloating silently to everyone else that I've got you and they don't. Does an old man's ego good to have the guy everyone wants," Jack said.

Daniel sputtered at Jack’s openness or perhaps more likely for Jack… his bad sense of humour. “This isn’t a joke, Jack,” he said, adjusting his glasses. “This is how this entire society operates and we might have to be here for awhile during the negotiations. They think we’re lovers and they’re going to expect us to act like it.”

"I did study ancient military history. I have some idea of what to expect," Jack said, still smiling.

“At least the age difference is normal,” Daniel added with a soft smirk. It was easy to tease Jack, but he couldn’t let himself get too comfortable. This was all part of the cover for Jack. When they got back to base, he would expect everything to go back to normal. Pretending to be Jack’s lover was Daniel’s fantasy and nightmare all rolled into one.

 

Danny looked over at Jack as they followed Laios down the hall toward the main hall. He couldn't believe he'd convinced Jack to wear a toga for the meal. Teal'c was still in his room, slaves were not invited to the meal and since it got him out of wearing a tunic, Teal'c hadn't complained.

"Everything alright?" he asked Jack where there was a break in his conversation with Laios.

“This thing is too damn short,” Jack complained, tugging at the toga. “Might look cute on you, but I’m the commanding officer here.”

"That's why you got the gold bands on the edges," Daniel said as he reached over to point them out. "I just got the silver ones. It's strange that the colours maintained their value here even though we haven't found any indications they are mining gold or silver."

Jack reached over and mussed up Daniel’s hair affectionately. “Your poor ol’ brain can’t give it a rest, can it? Always thinking.”

"One of us has to," Daniel said in a pleasant voice while he nodded at something Laios said. "They seem to be pretty easy going about us coming through the Stargate as long as we aren't threatening them. He wanted to make sure that I'd be the one serving you the meal tonight though…."

“What, some sort of Greek thing?” Jack asked. He was willing to put up with local customs, as long he could keep the mission moving. “Ask them how they got rid of the Goa'uld?”

"I think this is going to be more of a social event. Tomorrow we can start exchanging information like that after they're more comfortable with us." Daniel's voice cut off as he took in the crowded feasting room laid out in front of them with.

There were couples spread out along the divans along the edges of the rooms. Boys in their late teens and early twenties wandered around the room, placing trays laden with food within reaching distance of the couples.

“At least they eat meat here,” Jack mumbled, his mouth already watering at the steaming roast in front of them. “I just don’t want to see what kind of beastie that came from.”

"Hell," Daniel sighed, as he looked closer. "It looks like I get to feed you and they don't even use forks. You'd better not bite my fingers, Jack, and if know what you want tell me so I can get it for you."

“You know what I like,” Jack said dismissively. It was true. Whenever they went out to order, Daniel would always know what he was going to order before he did. “And wash your hands.”

Laios and Daniel were both getting food from the same platter and they were whispering as they selected food. "Are you talking about me again?" Jack asked as Daniel came over with a tray full of mostly meats and breads.

“Why would you think that?” Daniel answered him calmly, but it was the tone he usually used when humouring Jack. “I got something that I think tastes the same as the roast beef you like.”

Jack just smirked and waited expectantly, mouth slightly open. He was making sure to watch the rest of the room out of the corner of his eyes while waiting to see what Daniel was going to do.

Daniel’s nerve left him when it was actually time to feed Jack. He picked a purplish piece of fruit with shaking hands and slowly held it up a few inches in front of Jack’s face.

"Little closer, Danny," Jack whispered. When Daniel couldn't seem to make his hand move closer, Jack reached out and pulled Daniel's hand close enough to eat the fruit out of his hand then lick his fingers clean. "Some meat next, I think." He figured if Daniel got really upset he could just point out the rest of the room was doing the same thing.

Daniel had been through worse. Hadn’t he? He had faced down evil Goa'uld. Why couldn’t he just pick up a piece of meat and fed it to Jack O’Neill? That question was quickly answered when he felt Jack’s teeth nip softly at his finger. He couldn’t feed Jack because it went straight to his cock and there was no room to hide an erection in a toga.

Jack was starting to have second thoughts even as he continued to tease Daniel. The tenting of togas throughout the room was getting pretty obvious and he was starting to think about Daniel's warnings. He had been telling Daniel the truth when he said he was open minded, but he wasn't sure that would extend to an orgy or public sex.

Daniel hadn’t eaten since lunch before they went through the Stargate and his hunger became evident when his stomach growled. Though out the room, the higher ranking and older partners in the relationships were being fed, but they were also sharing morsels with their lovers. Meals for these men were a highly charged bonding affair. Daniel saw that Akontios had been watching them and said something disapproving to Laios.

"Jack, you're supposed to be feeding me too," he whispered urgently when he heard Akontios mention 'unworthy' while looking at Jack.

“Better hop up here then,” Jack said, patting the divan next to him. “Easier for me to reach.”

Daniel moved to sit on the edge of the divan and kept slowly feeding Jack. He tried to make it all look natural, as they had become the blatant centre of attention when his stomach had growled.

Jack selected sweet meat that he had particularly enjoyed off his plate. He held it just before Daniel’s mouth and said softly, “Open up.”

Daniel nipped the piece of meat out of Jack's hand as soon as it got close. He just couldn't bring himself to tease like Jack had been. He was afraid he'd end up jumping him or something. Just thinking about it had him blushing as he slowly chewed the meat.

“I take it you like it?” Jack asked, getting another piece. Obviously, as the senior partner in the relationship, he was supposed to fuss over Daniel. That was nothing new, he could just be more obvious about it now.

"Yeah, it tastes as good as it smells," Daniel said softly. "You're good at playing this part, really good."

“It’s not a part,” Jack said. “I like taking care of you. I always make you eat when you forget to, especially with your head in all those books.”

"I meant more how you let me feed you," Daniel said between bites. The food was so rich that it was taking the edge off his hunger quickly. He was still listening to the snatches of conversation around them that he could hear. "Sounds like they are satisfied with how you are treating me now."

“Tell me exactly how I should be treating you,” Jack said and then added, “Just so I won’t screw up, of course.”

"Just be yourself, but kinda pay attention to me," Daniel said as he moved his mouth toward the piece of pastry Jack was holding up. When Jack's finger's followed his mouth, he let himself lick the little pieces of the pastry off Jack's fingers. He watched Jack's face the whole time for any sign he'd gone too far even as he fought back another blush.

“Paying attention to you right now won’t be a problem,” Jack told him. His voice was a little more raspy than normal.

There wasn't much business discussed the rest of the night, but Daniel did enjoy himself, even if it was supposed to be an act. At the very least, their hosts had warmed to them considerably after he and Jack fit in at dinner.

 

Anyone who observed Daniel for any amount of time would be quickly to observe that he was intelligent, but also easily distracted. He would get excited about food, weapons, but most of all anything to do with learning. And so one of the ambitious young men of Thebes who was still unpaired, formed a plan after observing the handsome new stranger. It was absurdly easy to bump into him reading a scroll in the hallway outside of his rooms.

"Oh, sorry," Daniel said, barely looking up, but still slipping effortlessly into ancient Greek. "These scrolls are just fascinating and I want to learn as much as I can while I'm here."

“Ah, I’ve read these treatise on the history of our city,” the young man answered in Greek as he bent down to help pick up a scroll Daniel had dropped. “My name is Phoibos, by the way.”

"Have you read a lot of these?" Daniel asked, finally distracted from the scroll he was looking at. "It surprises me how focused on academics your culture is as a whole. Is it something that was required or did you study things like that of your own volition?"

“Study is mandatory, but I read these particular treatises for my own pleasure,” Phoibos responded. “We value mental strength as well as physical strength in Thebes.”

"So what do you think about formation of your culture and your interaction with the Amazons? I haven't had a chance to just talk about culture in detail here. Do you have time to answer some questions?" Daniel asked.

“For you, I do,” Phoibos answered him. “But the corridor is not the place to discuss the Amazons. For that we need some stronger drink. Would you share a glass of wine with me?”

"Okay. Jack's going to be gone a while longer watching some training. As long as we're back here in an hour he won't mind," Daniel answered as put most the scrolls in his room and closed the door.

“It’s always harder with the older ones, isn’t it?” Phoibos commented. “They are always the most jealous.”

"He's not jealous," Daniel snorted. "He'll just be worried if he doesn't know where I am. He seems to think I have a knack for getting in trouble when he's not around."

“I doubt someone like you could get into too much trouble,” Phoibos laughed and laid his hand on Daniel’s shoulder lightly.

"Well, it's not like I cause the problems, but other people seem to cause trouble around me a lot," Daniel said with a small grin as he followed Phoibos toward one of the library rooms.

“Have you read the treatise yet on our training techniques?” Phoibos asked casually.

"No, I'm sure Jack will have a lot of questions about that after watching today so I'll look it up then. I want to get as much cultural stuff done as I can. The rest of the team isn't big on the cultural stuff so I have to get as much done as I can on my own," Daniel answered as he took a goblet of wine from Phoibos.

“My favourite work out is wrestling,” Phoibos commented. “Perhaps we could wrestle later.” Of course, what he didn’t mention to the foreigner was that wrestling was done naked with oiled bodies.

"Maybe, but I'm not really good at that stuff. Jack has enough trouble getting me trained to make the military happy back home. So don't expect me to be any good if we try it, but first can we talk about the interaction with the Amazons?" Daniel asked.

Phoibos put up with the discussion of the Amazons for the sake of spending time with Daniel. He talked about how male babies stayed with the Amazons until they were weaned and then came to live with their fathers among the Sacred Theban Band of Thebes. He had to admit that the dry, familiar history was worth suffering through just to see Daniel’s eyes light up.

"Okay, I've tortured you enough haven't I?" Daniel finally asked. "Did you want to show me the wrestling now?"

“You have no idea how much I’d like that,” Phoibos answered. The pretty stranger had drunk enough wine that it would be easy enough to move from wrestling to more desirable activities.

"Hey, that wine was stronger then I thought," Daniel said as he wobbled when he stood up and had to lean on Phoibos to keep from falling over.

When Jack walked into the room, he found Daniel leaning against Phoibos. “I’ve been looking for you,” he growled in English.

"How was the training?" Daniel asked with just slight slur. He tried to stand up but another wave of dizziness kept him leaning against Phoibos. "I was just talking about history with Phoibos and I think the wine was stronger then I suspected. He was going to show me some wrestling now, but you've probably already seen that."

One look at Daniel's pleased, but innocent expression contrasted with Phoibos' satisfied and knowing smile told Jack all he needed to know. "I'm sure he'll understand that I want some time alone with you after being apart the whole morning," Jack said firmly. While he was talking he moved next to Daniel and started removing Phoibos' hands.

Daniel told Phoibos something similar in Greek, only stumbling over the words a few times. He giggled and started to hang off of Jack now instead of Phoibos, only to have the young man scowling at Jack. “Maybe you can come wrestling with me, Jack,” Daniel suggested with a few drunken laughs.

"We're going back to our room until… while you answer some questions about what I saw today," Jack said. He knew better then to tell Daniel he was too drunk to be out among men like Phoibos. He did make sure to shoot an evil glare over his shoulder at Phoibos though once he had Daniel moving.

"You think I'm drunk," Daniel announced in a loud whisper outside their door. "I'm just tipsy though I promise, Jack."

“You’re a cheap drunk,” Jack told him. He remembered many of a time that Daniel drank the local alcoholic offerings to please their hosts, only to fall asleep leaning against the person nearest to him. It just usually happened to be Jack he fell asleep against most of the time.

"So, did you and Teal'c learn a lot? Phoibos was really helpful, but I think he was starting to get bored. He really wanted to wrestle," Daniel said as he let Jack sit him on the edge of the bed.

Jack had to admit he liked Daniel’s habit of favouring native garments right now. The toga Daniel was wearing allowed Jack to run his hand up the younger man’s leg under the pretence of settling him more soundly on the bed.

“I don’t want you around that Phoibos,” Jack announced. “In fact, I don’t want you leaving my side for the rest of this mission.”

"Okay, Jack," Daniel said sleepily. "But you have to come to the library with me then."

Jack groaned and rolled his eyes. "You just came from the library…" When he got no answer he looked over and saw Daniel was almost asleep leaning against him. Unable to resist he leaned his head the fraction of an inch over so he could brush his lips over Daniel's.

Daniel had dreamt about Jack kissing him. He had cum in own hand thinking about the touch of Jack’s lips all over his body, but he had also dreamt about everything he could have with Jack. So, he didn’t hesitate to kiss Jack back.

"We can't do this, Danny," Jack said as he lowered Daniel down on the bed. “Not with you drunk and half asleep. If you remember this and you want to try it again later, let me know.”

“But, Jack…” Daniel protested, even as Jack wrapped his arms around him. He was hard and confused, but mostly concerned about being hard with no relief in sight.

"Sleep, Daniel, we can continue this later if you want," Jack whispered to him.

 

Later that night, after Daniel woke up, they were currently in negotiations for restitution for violating the temple. Jack wasn't paying too much attention, just sitting there with his hand resting on Daniel's thigh. It was easy to use the excuse of the mission's cover to explore his feelings for Daniel. If anyone reported his behaviour back to Hammond, then he could justify touching and fussing over Daniel. But he didn't think he'd be able to justify the way he was touching Daniel right now. 

Daniel was enjoying Jack's somewhat clumsy groping, until the hand moved all the way up to his crotch. Without trying to look like anything was wrong, he moved Jack's hand back down his leg, but everyone around the table noticed and snickered.

"Please, not now. It's not that easy to follow negotiation in ancient Greek with you doing that," Daniel whispered to Jack.

Akontios said something to Jack and pointed at Jack with a fond chuckle, then patted Laios’ thigh. “What did he say?” Jack asked Daniel.

"He said we could take a break so you and I could… relieve the tension," Daniel said. "If you keep this up they're not going to listen to me because you don't listen to me." His voice had gotten noticeably upset as the rest of the men around the table started to snicker. "This is all some damn game of yours anyway."

“Danny, calm down,” Jack told him. “You’re lucky no one can understand what we’re saying. Tell Akontios that we’re stopping negotiations until tomorrow morning. You and I have to talk.”

"He's just going to think you're taking me back to the room to, you know," Daniel started to protest, then he saw the look on Jack's face. He launched into a quick explanation to the their hosts then nodded at Jack to let him know that they could leave.

“I’m not a homophobe, if that’s what you thought,” Jack whispered to him once they were inside of their room. “I mean, you would’ve figured that out when I kissed you.”

"It's pretty clear you're not a homophobe, but it's just as clear that you've never been interested in me until we got here. I just think you're going too far in your attempt to fit in here," Daniel answered.

“Who says I haven’t been interested in you?” Jack snapped back.

"I'm a scientist, Jack. I'm good at reading clues and putting them together. Are you trying to tell me you're actually interested in me?"

Jack crossed his arms over his chest. “And what if I was?”

Daniel didn't answer. Instead, he pushed Jack against the wall and kissed him, wondering what he'd do with no one around to see them.

Jack reacted by wrapping his arms Daniel’s waist and hauled him closer. He kissed Daniel back fiercely, stopping only when Danny whimpered softly. When he pulled away slightly, Daniel’s glasses were slightly askew and his mouth was parted.

"You really? This isn't just because of the mission?" Daniel asked, focused on Jack's face while he asked the question.

“I like you,” Jack told him. It wasn’t a grand declaration, but it was more than he had even told his ex-wife while they were dating for the first three months.

"So you decided to wait until we were here to tell me?" Daniel knew he was stalling but he wasn't sure how to respond to Jack's declaration.

“I didn’t realize I liked you until we got here, even though I liked you before,” Jack told him seriously.

"Only you, Jack," Daniel said with a grin as he moved back toward the bed. "So, just how much do you like me?" He was starting to feel like he was the one in control and Jack was the one out of his depth. It was kind of nice.

“I let you drink my beer…” Jack blurted out. It was the first thing that had popped into his mind. Daniel would come over to his house and they’d watch the game with a beer.

"Yes, and from that I was to assume you liked me and not just that you were a good host?" Daniel asked.

“Yeah…” Jack answered, reaching out and playing with Daniel’s bangs. “I just don’t let anyone drink my beer.”

"Well, the felling is mutual you know, and I gave a lot more clues then getting you a drink," Daniel said.

“Oh yeah?” Jack asked and started to nuzzle Daniel’s neck. “What kind of clues?”

"The stares in the shower, touches, the stuff people normally do when they're flirting. I even did stuff you liked and watched hockey."

“That’s just us,” Jack said. “Touching and stuff like that. Even if this…” Jack stopped and nipped Daniel’s neck gently. “…didn’t happen, that kind of stuff would be normal for us.”

"No, I was just trying to get your attention and spend time with you," Daniel said as he leaned into Jack. "We'd still hang out, but there wouldn't be the touching and the hockey."

“I like touching you,” Jack insisted. His hands had managed to snake under the hem of Daniel’s toga.

Deciding they'd talked enough for once, Daniel rolled both of them onto the bed. He hadn't told Jack the negotiations were going to continue in an hour not the next day.

Another thing Jack found he liked about toga besides the easy access was the lack of underwear. Daniel had tried to keep his boxers on at first, but they had looked utterly ridiculous. Now Jack was able to slip his hand even higher up Daniel’s thigh to rub against his cock.

Daniel's hands started mirroring Jack's, enjoying the moan's Jack was making. He tilted his head back up for another kiss without actually kissing him. He still wasn't sure how much Jack had thought this through or how far he wanted to go.

“We have all night,” Jack whispered just before he kissed Daniel.

"No we have about another forty minutes until we have to be back," Daniel answered reluctantly.

“Can’t do anything proper in forty minutes,” Jack complained. “We’d just be getting started.”

"Phoibos and some of the others didn't think we should interrupt the meeting at all. So let's just enjoy the break, unless you wanted to talk about things," Daniel said.

“Talking’s overrated,” Jack announced and started to kiss Daniel again. Jack pushed up both of their togas and started to rub himself against Daniel.

"Forty minutes, Jack. Make sure we're done before then because I won't be happy walking back in there with a hard on in this toga," Daniel said as he let Jack take control.

By the time Jack was done with Daniel, the younger man had a dazed look in his eyes and a goofy smile on his face. The togas had been ripped beyond repair, so they headed back to the meeting in their fatigues.

"We could have just asked for clean togas," Daniel protested again right outside the door. He was hoping no one would take offence to their non-traditional garb for the completion of the negotiations.

“This is our uniform,” Jack insisted. It also helped to mark Daniel as one of his men and not open for ogling in the smaller than necessary toga.

"Okay, but no funny stuff in there, Jack. I need to get through this negotiation without being dragged off by my horny boyfriend again," Daniel said.

“Horny boyfriend?” Jack growled indignantly, and then saw Phoibos watching Daniel closely. “How do you say ‘fuck off’ in ancient Greek?”

Daniel still wasn't sure Jack was right about Phoibos, but he figured if he calmed Jack down a little the meeting would go smoother. With a grin he pulled Jack for a quick but thorough kiss. "That's one way," he whispered.

“I think that’ll do,” Jack agreed in a hoarse voice.

 

Phoibos kept track of Daniel’s movement as the negotiations continued. When Jack was busy with Akontios sharing a quiet drink, he decided to take his chance. If he didn’t approach the stranger now, there might be no time to suggest a much more personal alliance.

Daniel took one look at the expression on Phoibos' face as he approached and started to back up. He didn't want Jack to look over and get the wrong impression. He gave Phoibos a neutral greeting as he shifted back.

“Don’t be afraid,” Phoibos greeted in Greek, sensing Daniel’s wariness. “This is the only time I’ve found to approach you without your warrior standing guard.”

"Yeah, well he seems to think you have ulterior motives for talking to me," Daniel said with a small grin. "It's probably best not to give him anything to worry about."

“I have a proposal for you,” Phoibos said. “You’re too young for that old warrior.”

"No," Daniel yelped in English as he realized Jack had been right. He quickly lowered his voice and switched back to Greek. "I'm sorry, Phoibos, but Jack and I belong together. I was just interested in getting to know you as a friend."

Phoibos started to move forward, cornering Daniel against the wall. “We could be good together, Daniel. You’re intelligent and I’m strong.”

"Don't do this," Daniel started to say then trailed of when I resigned sigh when he saw Jack look over and see what was going on. He could protect himself just fine, preferring to talk his way out of any trouble, but Jack was the kind of man who hit first.

Jack knew something like this would happen if he’d let Daniel out his immediate sight. He saw red as he stormed over, intent on doing that Greek bastard some harm.

"You'd better get out of here, if you want to leave in one piece," Daniel warned. He was thinking Phoibos had brought it on himself and didn't have a lot of sympathy for him, but he deserved at least a warning before Jack got in range.

Phoibos gave Jack a distasteful look. When making a new bond with another warrior, exchanges often came to this. It was a chance to show the potential mate their fighting skill. “I can take him,” Phoibos announced, puffing out his chest a little. “He’s old.”

"Your funeral, but in the really unlikely case you win, you're still not getting me," Daniel said as he backed out of the way. He gave Jack a tight grin, trying to ask him not to hurt Phoibos too bad, but to make sure he took him down a peg.

The fight really couldn't be called a fight as Jack's years of experience and anger more than overcame Phoibos' brash confidence. They exchanged a few blows while Jack figured out the pattern to Phoibos' movements. Then, with one swift uppercut, Jack laid Phoibos out on the floor.

Once he was sure his competition wasn't going to be getting back up, Jack prowled over to Daniel. "I told you to be careful around him, Danny," he said while his eyes swept Daniel's body for any sign of injury.

“It really wasn’t anything I couldn’t have handled myself,” Daniel protested.

"You don't need these bastards thinking it's open season on you, if they can take me down either," Jack growled. He wrapped one arm possessively around Daniel and started walking back to where he had been examining some of the more uniquely crafted weapons some of the warriors were carrying.

“You should stop acting like this,” Daniel said. He bowed his head to hide his embarrassment. “You won’t be able to do this back home.”

"People around base already know not to mess with you if they know what's good for them," Jack answered. "We'll worry about home when we get back there."

“The negotiations are all but done,” Daniel insisted. “Akontios has agreed to accept the gold.”

"There's no hurry. With all the cultural stuff here I'm sure we'll need to stay at least a few more days before you have all the information you need," Jack said absently as he looked over the dagger being presented to him.

Daniel paled when he heard what Akontios was saying as he presented it to Jack. “Jack… J-Jack…” Daniel stammered as he tapped Jack’s shoulder.

Jack shot a questioning look at Daniel as he took the dagger and marveled at how smoothly the hilt fit his palm.

“He says it their symbol of marriage,” Daniel explained, already turning bright red. “He noticed you didn’t have one… and… and after your display with Phoibos, you should have one. You all but married me when you took that dagger from Akontios, Jack.”

"Well that solves that. At least we'll be married here if we can't be married at home," Jack said. "Do you get a dagger, too?"

Daniel couldn’t quite comprehend how Jack could jump from so called heterosexuality one day, to committing himself to a gay marriage. Daniel had been thinking about being with Jack for a long time and had agonized at how Jack would react if he told him. Simple acceptance wasn’t one of the options in his multiple, realistic scenarios.

“You mean you’re alright with this?” Daniel demanded.

"Didn't we talk about all this earlier?" Jack asked, genuinely confused at Daniel's reaction. "And does this mean their going to let us sneak back to our room for the honeymoon?"

At Daniel’s open mouthed reaction to Jack Akontios made a ribald remark and told them to take it somewhere private if they didn’t want the whole Sacred Band to watch.

When Akontois made a waving motion toward the door, Jack tightened his arm around Daniel and started moving them toward the door. "I don't need to know the language to figure that out, Danny," he said with a chuckle.

“Maybe not,” Daniel answered. He was trying to relax and not freak out. This was what he always wanted… so, then why was he freaking out? The answer was remarkably simple when he thought about it. Daniel didn’t Jack to end this when they got back to earth. They hadn’t even told Teal’c yet who had stayed in his room mediating most of this trip.

"He was obviously telling me to have my way with you in private, and you know I always try to accommodate our hosts whenever we're on a new planet," Jack teased as they got closer to their room.

Daniel couldn’t help but snort at Jack’s comment. “Oh yeah, when I think of accommodating, I think of Coronal Jack O’Neill.”

"You're talking too much again. This might be our only honeymoon and I don’t plan to waste it. They're not going to bother us again tonight right?" Jack asked. "I have to tell Teal'c not to bother us either."

“He’s not stupid, Jack,” Daniel sighed. “Teal’c might figure there’s something going on between us.”

"No, he's not stupid and when I told him earlier, he just told me it was about time. I just want to make sure he doesn't interrupt us. You don't move and I'll be right back," Jack said as he deposited Daniel in their room and went over to Teal'c's room.

When Jack came back, Daniel was still standing in the same place Jack had left him. He was still overwhelmed that Jack had told Teal’c. “What if General Hammond finds out?”

"As long as we aren't obvious about it they'll turn a blind eye. You're too valuable for them to make too much of a stink about it and if not, I can resign again. Come back as a civilian working with you. I'm sure you can get me a job."

Not only was Jack willing to be open about their relationship, but he was willing to leave the Air Force over it. "This wasn't how I thought you'd react," Daniel admitted in a quiet voice.

"I may be slow, but I think things through. As much as we can annoy each other I know we can do this for the long term," Jack said. "So, I'm not letting anything mess this up."

“We don’t annoy each other that much,” Daniel said, stepping a little closer to Jack. “A little conflict is good in a relationship. It’s healthy.”

Jack just grinned at Daniel and started pushing him toward the bed. He knew Daniel wouldn't stop talking unless he distracted him thoroughly. There was a yelp as he pushed Daniel onto the bed, but no complaint when he lay down on top of him.

“Have you done this before?” Daniel asked. For some reason it sounded cliché to ask, but he wanted to hear Jack say it even though he knew the answer was no.

"I know what I'm doing, Danny. I make sure of that in case you didn't," Jack answered as he started to pull Daniel's tunic off. "Some of the questions I asked almost made Teal'c blush though."

Gently Jack removed Daniel’s glasses and set them next to the floor, as they were on a low sleeping platform.

“I’ve wanted you for a long time. Even before I married Sha're,” Daniel said.

"No, you didn't know me well enough to trust me then," Jack said. "But I think we both had the physical attraction going even then."

“I thought you would have said I had the hots for you,” Daniel snickered. He was already starting to loosen up under Jack’s touch.

Jack made a mumbling noise and focused on exploring body now that he had most of Daniel's uniform off. He was taking note of all the spots that got Daniel panting.

Soon they were both naked and making full use of the bed. They were rolling around, each trying to touch the other’s body and kissing at the same time. It would have been easy to rub off against one another, but they both wanted more.

Daniel rolled so he was on top of Jack and mirroring Jack's actions from earlier. He grinned down at Jack when he relaxed and let Daniel do whatever he felt like. Daniel slowly traced the chest he'd just had glimpses of in the shower before. He loved the greying hair and scars on Jack’s chest. It reminded him of everything that Jack had lived through. He leaned over and started to kiss on particularly nasty scar, taking a moment to lick Jack’s nipple.

Jack started pressing softly on Daniel's shoulders, pushing him down the bed. When there was no protest, Jack kept pushing his down until Daniel's mouth was next to his cock.

Daniel started to lick Jack’s cock, slowly at first, but then he got into it. Jack continued to touch him, not guiding or forcing him, just being a constant touch.

"Come back up here," Jack said after enjoying what Daniel was doing for a few minutes. "Don't want this to end to fast." He let Daniel crawl back up him until he could pull him in for another kiss before rolling him over.

Daniel let Jack do what he wanted. It was a turn on to feel Jack so focused just on him, like he was following a plan of attack. He started moaning once Jack passed his bellybutton and all thought fled as he writhed under Jack.

Jack kept pushing Daniel close to cumming, but always pulled away just in time. By the time Jack was reaching for a nearby vial of oil, Daniel groaned in protest. Jack growled when Daniel tried to arch his body up and pushed him back down until he stopped moving. Then he moved one hand to keep it moving tantalizingly slow over Daniel's erection while he started to lube him up with the other hand.

“Hurry up, Jack,” Daniel begged. “Please…”

Jack grinned but didn't change his pace as he finished loosening Daniel up. Once he was satisfied, he slicked himself up and started slowly pushing into Daniel.

Instead of concentrating on the pain, Daniel instead watched Jack’s eyes. For the first time, Jack’s eyes didn’t carry a slightly haunted look of guilt. Any doubts Daniel had about what they were doing ended there.

Once Jack was all the way in, he paused, waiting for any trace of discomfort to fade from Daniel's face. He started moving, still making sure Daniel was doing okay before he really got into it.

They set a steady rhythm, even as Jack moved his hand to stroke Daniel’s cock with his hand. It was over more quickly than either man wanted.

"Hmmm," Jack mumbled as he pulled out and rolled them both on their sides. "Even better then I'd thought it would be."

“Should I be insulted?” Daniel mumbled, smiling slightly against Jack’s salty skin. “Because I always knew it would be great between us.”

"Quiet, sleep, then round two," Jack said after silencing Daniel with a kiss.


End file.
